Lawliet Potter and the Death Note of Fire
by Kirokokori
Summary: Ryuk's been getting bored with Light's attempts to create his utopia, and decides to mix things up a bit. And by which, I mean flinging the Death Note and Harry Potter casts into each other's bodies! DNHP xover Rated T for safety  some swearing
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** So, hello everyone, and welcome to my very own Death Note/Harry Potter crossover. Which came about from a discussion a friend and I had a day or so before Deathly Hallows came out. We were talking Harry, and being the giant Death Notetards we are, started wondering what would happen if the DN cast replaced (most of) the HP cast. Before long, we figured out who would be who, and i had some great story ideas. So here is the result. Well, the prologue to the result.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Harry Potter, and I am making NO MONEY WHATSOEVER off of this.

**Lawliet Potter and the Death Note of Fire**

**Prologue**

Ryuk watched from the bed as Light sat in his usual spot across the room at his desk, leaning over so far that his nose practically touched the pages of the Death Note. He'd been at it for almost an hour now, scribbling away furiously with his pen, killing criminal after criminal after criminal. This had become a nightly thing, ever since Light had first received the Death Note and vowed to create a utopia with it. Ryuk was wondering when Light's poor, overused pen would run out of ink, or even break, the human was writing so much, when it hit him.

_He was wondering when a pen would give out._

'_I'm sooo bored._' Ryuk thought, flipping over on the bed, but not effecting the covers in the slightest. He'd thought this would be fun, dropping the Note in the Human World, and in the beginning it had been. Ryuk couldn't have hoped for a better person to pick of the black notebook than Light Yagami. But, after so many months of Light doing this Kira thing, even with the developments of Misa, Rem, and L, it was just getting…_boring_.

"Maybe it's time to use my other-"

"Hm?"

Ryuk stopped. The Shinigami World was a dull place, that's why this whole thing had started, and it tended to give the shinigami who inhabited it the habit of occasionally talking to themselves.

"Did you say something, Ryuk?" Light asked, he'd put the pen down and was now leaning back in the chair and flexing his hand a bit. No wonder, it must be incredibly stiff.

"Yes, I said I want an apple, we're out." Ryuk replied, indicating the empty basket that was meant to contain the delicious fruit with one long, pointed, black finger.

Light got out of the chair and stretched, yawning at the same time. He walked over to the small basket and picked it up.

"Alright, I'll go get some more, then I'm going to bed, I think I've judged enough people for tonight." The boy opened the door, started walking towards the downstairs kitchen, came back and shut the door when he realized he'd forgotten. Didn't want anyone peeking in and seeing a certain notebook lying on his desk, did he?

Ryuk sat up and contemplated his earlier idea for a few seconds before reaching a decision. Ryuk never contemplated things very long anyway. If it was possible, the death god's permanent ghastly grin widened. Now _this_ would be interesting. Very, very interesting.

Light reentered the room, the basket now weighed down with several, ripe, red apples. He handed them to Ryuk, indicating for the shinigami to vacate the bed. Ryuk obliged and Light quickly put the Death Note away, flicked off the lights, and lay down on the mattress, not bothering to get out of his clothes.

He was asleep in minutes.

Ryuk munched on one of the apples, once again enjoying how nice and juicy the fruits were in the Human World, his huge eyes glowing in the dark of the room.

'_Very, very interesting_.'

* * *

**Author's Closing Note:** So, did you all like that? I know it's not very long, but are prologues ever? Next chapter will be jumping straight into crossover-y goodness though. So, here comes the obligatory message of, Hey everyone! When you're done reading please review! I want opinions please.

See ya next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone, I'm back with chapter 1, and as the, hm, nine of you who have looked at this story so far may notice, the title's been changed, I made some story revisions soon after finishing the prologue. So, I now bring you the first real chapter (and beginning of the actual crossover) of Lawliet Potter and the Death Note of Fire.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own blah blah blah, shoudn't it be obvious what I do and don't own here?

**Lawliet Potter and the Death Note of Fire**

**Chapter 1**

**Of Very Confused Detectives and Kiras**

L woke up.

The act of waking up didn't particularly surprise him, as the last thing he remembered was finally managing to fall asleep around 4:30 AM on a couch in his hotel room. He'd been sitting up, but considering, it had been a pretty good sleep. He usually fell asleep sitting anyway. None of that was unusual.

What, however, _was_ perplexing the genius detective was the fact that he was now lying in a bed. And, despite having not opened his eyes yet, he didn't seem to be wearing his usual jeans and white shirt either.

L opened his eyes.

'No, not my hotel room.' He thought, staring at the plain white sealing that should have been a patterned cream color. But he'd been expecting that. He lifted the faded red blanket that covered him and looked at what he was clothed in. Nope, not his clothes either. He appeared to be wearing blue and white striped pajamas.

L sat up and surveyed the room. It was a medium-sized, generally average bedroom from the look of it. A chest sat at the foot of the bed, black and unopened. A few books and papers were scattered on the floor, but besides that, it seemed relatively clean. A window to his right showed a house beside…well, wherever this was, and it seemed like the night sky was just beginning to lighten. There was a closed door to his left, next to which was a large wooden armoire, which was open just a crack. It was also all rather blurry.

L rubbed his eyes. Looked. Nope, still blurry. Were his hands a different color than usual? Looking directly to his left, there was a small bedside table, on which there seemed to be a pair of glasses.

'Well, might as well try it' L thought, picking them up and putting them on. The objects in the room instantly came into focus. He pulled the covers off quietly and sat up.

"Mirror." He said out loud. Another surprise there. His voice _definitely_ didn't sound like it should. And his head felt strangely light. Where'd his usual messy mane of black hair go? He got up, his bare feet touching the cold floorboards. Bare feet. Well, at least something was the same.

He walked over to the armoire and opened it. There was a mirror on the inside of the door.

"As I thought." L whispered to himself, stepping back to get a good look in the mirror.

The boy who was his reflection was definitely not him. It was instead a teenager who looked about 14-15. He also had messy black hair, but it was much shorter than L's. His eyes, even with the glasses and in this light, were a lively green, with no dark bags under them like L had. His skin also seemed to be a healthier color, L's normal skin being a bit pale and grayish from sitting at computers so often and rarely getting out. Taking a closer look at his face, L brushed aside his bangs and right almost in the middle of his forehead was a lightning bolt-shaped scar.

'That seems really familiar…' He thought, letting the bangs fall back into place. He continued studying himself another minute before saying,

"Interesting."

-ELSEWHERE- 

Light yawned and stretched. It had been a good nights sleep, and he was ready to get up and get out of what was essentially some of his school clothes. Except…

"What the hell?"

Green, silky pajamas. Light Yagami was now in green, silky pajamas. And, come to think of it, his bed wasn't supposed to face this way, was it? Or have black blankets. Who the HELL would have _black _blankets? He kicked the covers off and jumped out of the bed, to see a room that seemed to belong to someone very rich. Did rich people have black blankets? Well, maybe this one did, a good portion of the other things in the place were black too.

'Oh, who gives a shit what blankets rich people use, WHERE THE HELL AM I?' He thought, panicking. Had someone found him out as Kira? That could be the case, which would make this some sort of kidnapping, but if it was, why put him in a nice room with silk pajamas. Wait-

"Did someone _undress me_?" He asked the air, voice raising slightly. The feeling of panic rose in him until he forced himself to push it back down.

'No,' He thought, 'I've got to stay calm, and assess the situation.'

Looking around once more, Light spotted a door leading into another room, and quickly headed for it, opening it quietly. If someone HAD abducted him, he'd rather them still think he was asleep. Unless there were cameras…

'Never mind that.' He thought, groping around the wall on his right until he felt a light switch. He flicked it.

Bathroom.

"Oh, that's helpful." He muttered. Seeing a mirror, he headed over to it on impulse. He looked, and froze.

"What the hel-" No, that wasn't appropriate.

"What the **FUCK**?"

Staring back at him was an obviously distressed teenager with pale skin, certainly paler than Light's, gray eyes, and very light blonde hair.

On an impulse, Light ran back into the main room, and yelled.

"RYUK!"

The shinigami appeared instantly, grinning like always, and not the mention laughing his death god ass off.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Light asked, his voice low and dangerous. Ryuk laughed a bit more before quieting himself and managing a reply.

"I was getting a bit bored with what was happening, _Lord Kira_," He said the name mockingly, and Light clenched his fist in anger, but kept quiet as he continued, "So I decided to liven things up. Congradulations, you're now Draco Malfoy."

Lights jaw, for the first time since he was maybe nine, dropped.

"Draco…Malfoy?" He asked.

"Yep!" Ryuk replied, now back to his raspy laughter. Light had never liked the sound, and now he was absolutely loathing it.

"As in…the Harry Potter character…?"

"I thought it would be the most interesting place to put you, it's hilarious so far! You and the mirror!" That brought on a fresh batch of laughter better suited for a horror movie. Light's face flushed, he wanted to ask Ryuk how he'd seen that, but it would be a stupid to say, of course Ryuk had seen it, he followed Light everywhere, even if he couldn't see the shinigami. Instead, he opted for,

"Since _when_ did you even know what Harry Potter was?"

"Come on Light, with all of the hours you spend 'spreading justice', I had to find _something_ to pass the time. Which just shows why I did this! I found the books in Sayu's room."

Well, it did sort of make sense, in a twisted, impossible kind of way. Light did tend to get absorbed in his work as Kira, and Ryuk being a shinigami, who knew what powers he had besides what he'd initially mentioned, the death god had left things out before.

"So, what _exactly_ did you do, Ryuk?" Light inquired, a sense of dread creeping into him.

"Easy, I switched yours, L's and a bunch of other peoples' bodies with the people from Harry Potter."

"So, the Harry Potter characters…" Light trailed off, knowing the answer, and being horrified at the idea.

"Are now in your bodies." Ryuk finished, and began laughing some more.

Meanwhile, in both worlds, a good amount of people were waking up to a big surprise.

* * *

**Author's Closing Note:** I'm rather proud of this, so I hope you enjoyed it too everyone! (I'm also moving the story into the HP section as I think that'll get me a couple more people checking this story out) SO, R&R everyone. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, but I now bring you chapter 2! Hopefully you'll all enjoy it, and thanks to the people who have put this as a favorite story/on story alert etc. Well, go on and read the chapter (and review kplzthx)

Disclaimer: Hey, stop dissing the claimer! (Bricked) ... (Shot) ... (Repeatedly)

Chapter 2

Of Very Baffled Wizards

Draco was in a bad mood. Not that his moods were usually bright and shiny. This mood, however, was particularly bad.

He'd woken up this morning, and instead of being in his family's wizard mansion, he was in some muggle home. And he was a MUGGLE. It was like a nightmare come true, and his immediate reaction was to scream his (or whoever this 'person' was) head off. Luckily, it appeared no one else was home, so no other disgusting muggles had come in to the room to see what was wrong. Eventually the screaming had died down to a long stream of cursing. And now, an hour or so after waking up, Draco sat at the desk of the room he now found himself in, brooding.

He was a muggle. An admittedly _handsome_ muggle, but a muggle nonetheless. But what was a more (if only slightly) pressing matter was exactly _how_ he'd ended up in this person's body. Looking at the desk, Draco spotted a small gray notebook with a name written on it. He leaned further over the desk, but at the sight of the words, he let out a grunt of frustration. It was written in Japanese. Or maybe Chinese. Either way, he couldn't re-. Wait, yes, yes he could read it. The symbols spelled out the name, 'Light Yagami'.

'So, I'm Light. Hmph, I remember that stupid Weasley snickering at _my_ name, well, what kind of name is _Light_?' He thought scornfully. Which was really unnecessary, but he needed to scorn _something_.

"Well, you don't seem to happy."

"AHH!" Draco almost fell out of his chair at the sound of the sudden voice. He got up and turned around to yell at whoever had had the nerve to sneak up on him, but any notion of that was wiped away when he saw what was standing a few feet behind him.

"**AAAAAAHHHHGH!**"

And with that, Draco Malfoy fell over.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Draco said, holding up the black Death Note, "This notebook kills people by having their names written in it while you picture their face." 

"Yeah." The thing- shinigami- Ryuk replied, munching on an apple.

"And I'm now the owner of this, Light Yagami, who is using it to kill criminals, to create a utopia, where I'll rule as god. And people have dubbed me Kira."

Ryuk nodded.

"And I'm suspected of being Kira by a famous detective named L. And there's also a girl, Misa Amane, with another Death Note, who's in love with me and is the second Kira. Except you might have switched them with someone else too, but you won't tell me if you did or not."

"That's about it."

"And this," Draco made a gesture to indicate the general situation, "Is all because you got bored and decided to switch a bunch of peoples bodies between our worlds."

Ryuk just continued chewing there.

"And the REAL Light Yagami is now in my body, in my world." At the thought of this, anger bubbled once again in Draco. Some muggle going around doing who knows what in _HIS _body!

Ryuk had finished the apple. "Yes, but now you get to be god. You've got people worshipping you, you're on your way to taking over the world," The death god grinned wider, "Why not have some fun with it? Besides, I went through all the trouble of making sure you could read and speak Japanese."

Draco, who'd been working up some demands and angry insults, froze. God? He, Draco Malfoy, could actually be God? He'd heard Ryuk tell him, he'd said it himself, but the implications were just starting to set in. If he actually did succeed in what Light had been trying to do, people would be _worshipping him_. He'd have anything he wanted, with people waiting on him hand and foot. AND he'd get to kill a bunch of muggles in the process.

"Well," Draco said, smirking, "I guess I can give it a try. For awhile."

* * *

Harry Potter was immensely confused. 

Last night, he'd been a teenage boy, going to bed in the Dursley's house, dreaming of his first day at Hogwarts. This morning, things had been entirely different.

He'd woken up, and for some reason, had felt very stiff and tired. Then he'd realized that he had been sitting up on a couch. Opening his eyes, he'd found himself in a hotel room, now wearing jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt. Feeling understandably freaked out, and wondering if the whole thing was some weird dream, he'd gotten up and noticed three more strange things.

One, he felt taller.

Two, he was seeing far to much hair framing his face.

Three, he was _seeing_. He definitely was NOT wearing glasses, yet everything was visible in perfect clarity.

Locating the bathroom, he'd given himself a look in the mirror and hadn't been able to suppress a yelp.

His hair had been (and still was) a good 3 inches longer than it should be at least, and his skin had been almost unnaturally pale, with dark bags under his eyes. He'd felt the urge to put his thumb up to his mouth, and had ignored it, but now, several hours later, he'd given in to what he guessed were habits of this person.

Before he'd been able to think of what to do, someone had entered the room.

"L?" The person's voice had called, "Where are you?"

Harry, at this point very frightened, had yelled back, "W-who's there?"

The man (who, when Harry'd listened closer, sounded rather old) laughed, and then replied, "Watari, who else would it be?"

Seconds later, he'd shown up in the bathroom door, and Harry relaxed slightly. The old man, Watari, looked friendly and seemed harmless. He was wearing a black suit and tie, with a black bowler hat placed on his head. He had had a small pair of glasses and a large white mustache, and had also been smiling in an almost fatherly way.

"L," Watari had said. Harry guessed L was 'his' name, "The task force will be up shortly."

"Task…force?" Harry had asked uncertainly.

"Yes, they've just arrived in the building." The old man replied.

"Alright…" Harry had then followed Watari back into the room where he'd woken up and had sat down with his feet up on the couch. Harry had noticed this, and put his feet on the ground for a moment, but the normal sitting position had felt odd, and he'd quickly gone back to the first position.

Minutes later, a group of four men had entered the room. Watari had greeted them each, letting Harry learn each of their names.

Soichiro was the one in the front of the group, with a mustache and graying hair.

Aizawa was right behind him, an almost angry, determined look on his face, and…an afro?

Mogi was the rather large man behind them.

And Matsuda was the young man who lingered in the back, wearing a blue suit, with slightly long, wavy black hair and a look of confusion on his face that practically mirrored the one Harry had had just minutes ago.

And now, the author is tired of using the words 'had, and 'he'd'. So we'll be reverting to a flashback for my- er, your, convenience.

_

* * *

_

_It was at about this time that Harry noticed Watari was speaking in a different language._

_And Harry understood what he was saying._

_AND, Harry had been speaking it himself without realizing._

_'And I thought nothing would catch me off guard again when I found out about Hermione's time-turner.' He thought, watching as the group of men took seats around him._

_The guy with the fro, Aizawa, spoke first. _

_"We can't just sit around like this! We've got to catch Kira soon. He- He killed Ukita!" _

_Ah, so they were dealing with some kind of killer. Didn't appear to have anything to do with wizards. But what was Harry supposed to do about this?_

_"Uh..uhm"_

_Harry looked around at the youngest one in the group, Matsuda._

_"Erm, could I please…speak to, uh, L, in private?" He asked, the words tumbling out of his mouth anxiously._

_"Matsuda, what are you-" Soichiro began._

_"It's fine." Harry said, starting to get up._

_"But, L…" Watari was clearly confused at Harry's reaction._

_'Damn it,' He thought, 'Out of character. Oh well.'_

_"Really, it's fine. We'll just be in the other room." Harry said, trying to shake the concerned old man off._

_"Well, alright…" Watari replied, obviously uncertain. _

_Harry led Matsuda into the other room and closed the door. The young man looked as if he could kiss Harry from gratitude. Luckily, he didn't. Instead, he immediately launched into speech._

_"Look, I KNOW this sounds crazy, but you seem to be in charge and I just had no one to turn to and…" He stopped, taking a deep breath and slowing himself down, said, _

_"I'm not Matsuda!"_

_"What?!" Harry asked. Could it be…?_

_"My name's Neville Longbottom. I had gone to sleep, and the next thing I knew, I woke up as...whoever I am now! Please believe me!"_

_Harry, having been temporarily shocked speechless, finally found his voice, saying, "Neville?"_

_"Yes!" He replied earnestly._

_"Neville!" Harry said again, grinning broadly. "It's me, Harry! Harry Potter! I can't believe it's you!"_

_Neville looked like someone had just stuck a burning hat on his hea- er, like someone had slapped him across the face._

_"HARRY!" He yelled, and this time, he launched himself at Harry, grabbing him in a tight hug and practically sobbing._

_"He- hey, Neville! Calm down, get off! Shh-" Harry was cut short as the door slammed open, the men from the other room rushing in._

_"L! Are you alrigh-" Soichiro, who'd been in the front, stopped short, the other men behind him bumping into his back and stumbling. They all stared at the sight of Matsuda hugging on tightly to L, whose entire face had turned pink._

_"This…this isn't what it looks like." He stammered._

_The other men only continued to stare._

**Authors Closing Note:** Yeah, I put in a cliche'd 'Walk in on two characters in an awkward situation' joke. What of it?


End file.
